El Túnel
by AkAnE-xAn
Summary: en todo caso, había un solo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío. Saisaku. Adaptación de la novela el túnel de Ernesto Sábato


**Adaptación**

Basado en la novela de Ernesto Sábato 'El túnel'.

**Diclaimer: **Ni naruto ni la novela me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi y Ernesto respectivamente.

_Esto es para mi Andreita..espero te guste nena._

* * *

'…_en todo caso, había un solo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío.'_

Aún el liquido, debatiéndose entre pegajoso y escurridizo, se encuentra en mis manos. Las ganas de volver el tiempo no han acudido a mi y realmente poco o nada me arrepiento de lo que hice. De tener la oportunidad mataría a dos o tres mas que dianbulan por las calles y merecen morir (a mi criterio, claro esta)

Sí, estoy aquí tratando de relatar la historia de mi crimen. Creo saber que es conocido por todo Kyoto que el 'famoso' pintor Sai ha sido condenado por homicidio. Y no sería la realidad mas cruel, día a día personas matan; no llegan a ser muy conocidas, pero lo hacen. El problema surge cuando alguien medianamente posicionado socialmente cuenta con el 'privilegio' de ser conocido a través de la prensa en algo tan 'bochornoso'.

Aún ahora intento comprender que ha llegado a pasar en el mundo para estar así. No considero "justo" que de cierta forma si se es conocido mundialmente el precio de un crimen tenga mas valor o no. De toda formas, el problema radica en que soy algo complicado y casi nadie (por no decir nadie) llega a comprenderme y entender porque pienso lo que pienso. Existió una persona que logro saber el porque...fue precisamente la persona que mate.

* * *

El salón de artes se encontraba abierto desde hace media hora (mas o menos). Llevaba parado en el segundo piso, recostado en el balcón que conectaba con el salón principal al rededor de quince minutos. Solía suceder conmigo que fuera un apático social, pero seria descortés de mi parte no asistir, por lo menos, a la inauguración de mi salón. Tenía una vista espectacular de lo que sucedía allí, las personas que entraban y salían del salón era observadas por mi ojo crítico. En la mitad del salón se encontraba un cuadro al cual llame 'maternidad'...estaba la mujer embarazada, consintiendo su estomago abultado y mirando hacia el horizonte, buscando una esperanza, podría suponerse. En la esquina superior izquierda, dibuje una pequeña ventanita. En la cual se veía una mujer, ansiosa y expectante; perdida a través del fondo de la imagen. No sé que me llevo a hacerla, me sentí un completo autómata a la hora de dibujarla y es la hora que no entiendo que relación tenía con el cuadro original...pero bueno, ahí estaba la ventanita. De cierta forma cuando veía las personas pasando y divisando el cuadro principal; ignorándola completamente a ella, sentía cierta desazón y algo de tristeza, por así decirlo, llegue a pesar que siendo algo fuera de contexto; era algo fundamental en mi obra. Voltee hacia la puerta del gran salón y alcancé a ver los 'tan queridos' críticos. Seguramente analizando mis trabajos. A pesar de que siempre hablaron bien de mi, nunca llegue a quererlos. No puedo entender como alguien que en su vida a realizado algo, se cree con el derecho de criticar eso algo...en fin, no pensaba amargarme el rato por algo tan insignificante. Volví mis ojos hacia el cuadro y la vi...una chica de mediana estatura, cuerpo 'bien estructurado' y un cabello largo y ¿rosa?. Efectivamente su cabello era rosa, pero no un rosa que le quedara mal, al revés: resaltaba su piel nívea y sus ojos (hasta ahora sin conocer) verdes. Noté que llevo rato mirando mi obra, sin prestas atención, aparentemente, a la mujer principal y enfrascándose en la escena de la ventana. Ella estaba perdida en mi horizonte y yo sin notarlo me perdí en ella. Sentí una felicidad contagiosa al verla mirar de esa forma, lo que para mi, era la esencia de la obra. Tuve deseos de llegar a ella y entablar una conversación, pero siempre he sido algo tímido y las palabras, para mi desgracia, no fluyen con la espontaneidad que se requiere en esos casos. Duro un buen rato hay, mirando la ventanita y yo dure un buen rato esperando una oportunidad para llegar a ella. Al final la vi perderse entre la multitud y una terrible angustia se instalo en mi...sin conocer muy bien el porque.

* * *

Mas o menos dos meses habían pasado desde ese día. A pesar de buscarla por cielo y tierra esa vez no la logre encontrar, curioso, ya que una chica de pelo rosa no se extravía muy fácil. Tenía las ganas de salir y encontrarla y de no ser por la gigantes de Kyoto ya estaría de puesto en puesto averiguando por ella, por raro que paresca. Desde esa vez, empecé a pintar para ella...crear para ella. Y mi forma de desvariar salio a lucir, empecé a crear diálogos imaginarios encontrándola en ciertas situaciones o 'x' lugares. Llegando a pensar algunas veces en conversaciones amenas y otras en las que descargaba mi frustración con ella (la frustración de no verla) y terminaba completamente desolado, en mis diálogos y en mi vida. Me sentía mal, deprimente, sin ánimos y ansioso. Las situaciones en mi mente me llevaban a encontrarla en algunos lugares y siempre terminaba desechándolas por una u otra razón. Algunas veces, estúpidamente cave aclarar, llegue a pensar que ella sería que tenia que encontrarme. Esas veces descansaba, luego al captar que la necesidad la tenía yo..la depresión volvía.

* * *

La tarde era grisácea, lo mas posible sería que lloviera. Tenía la urgencia de llegar al doctor, la cita sería mas o menos a las 3 y ya eran las 2:45. Y fue hay cuando la vi, como dije su cabello sería difícil de no distinguir (a pesar de la distancia). Su caminar apresurado me hizo entender que también ella llevaba prisa. La vi cruzar una esquina y desviarse del camino que yo debía tomar, mas no me importo y seguí su curso. Eran muchas noches en vela esperando por ella como para ahora dejarla ir. Seguí su camino con una distancia prudente y la vi entrar en el gran Hospital de Konoha...sin pensarlo dos veces entre en el también.

Había una cantidad prudencial de gente frente al ascensor, junto a ella. Me acerque, sin tener la mas mínima idea de que decirle...para mi fortuna, o desgracia, un ser mas astuto que yo alcazo a hablar.-¿es este el hospital de Konoha?-.La vi voltear y sacar una sonrisa totalmente esporádica, hermosa, pensé después.-si-.Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los negros míos y segundos después un fino rubor acaparo sus mejillas. Volteo intempestivamente y la sentí con ganas de decir 'trágame tierra'. Dejando el ego de lado, me había reconocido. Tome sus hombro y valiéndome un comino las consecuencias que esto traería comencé a hablar. -Usted puede pensar que esto es una coincidencia-.Empecé.-pero no es así, las coincidencias no existen-.Tome su brazo y la gire hacia mi.-la he pensado mucho tiempo-.Sus ojos asombrados me miraban detenidamente.-y no encuentro la forma de sacármela de la cabeza-. Creó que la estaba sorprendiendo demasiado porque su boca empezó a formar una 'O' y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Aparte sus hombros empezaron a temblar, síntomas del llanto.-no la quiero sorprender-.trate de calmarla.-solo dígame ¿por qué vio la ventanita?-.La sentí dudar y seguidamente abrir su boca para cerrarla nuevamente, como si quisiera pero a la vez no quisiera hablar. Finalmente se decidió.-¿la ven-ven-tanita?-. Desgraciadamente no pronuncio las palabras que buscaba y me sentí tremendamente desdichado. Así que para ella esto no era algo esencial. Pronuncie las 'disculpas' merecidas y salí de allí sintiéndome un completo imbécil...Imbécil y decepcionado.

* * *

Las calles eran largas, extensas de hecho..llevaba mas o menos cinco minutos desde que salí del hospital y la lluvia empezaba a caer con lentitud dolorosa sobre la ciudad. El cáncer emocional que estaba sufriendo me iba consumiendo y las ganas de tirarme a llorar en el piso me estaban llenando. No me percate de las pisadas/corridas que venían tras mió, mucho menos de la presencia que llevaba siguiéndome un buen rato. La mano que toco mi chaqueta me tomo de improvisto y llegue a creer que me robarían. Volteo mi cuerpo y la vi allí, frágil y tan ella..con una mano en su estomago tratando de recuperar el aliento y la cara agachada, con gran parte de su flequillo tapándole parte de su rostro. Era ella.

Levanto su rostro y me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes, respiro profundamente y..-Lo siento, disculpe mi torpeza, no comprendí de que ventanita me hablaba. Estaba asustada y no lo entendí-. Bajo su cabeza en forma de disculpa y como si sus palabras fueran medicina, mi corazón bombeo rápidamente y la sensación amarga desapareció. ¿Tan fácil era devolverme la alegría?

Tomé su rostro y lo eleve hacia mi, era un poco mas baja que yo…mas o menos le llevaba diez u ocho centímetros. -¿cómo te llamas?-. Su facilidad de sonrojo me sorprendió y me causo gracia. –Sa-Sakura-. 'Lindo nombre' pensé enseguida, y luego note lo mucho que salía con ella…definitivamente ese era el nombre que mejor se le adecuaba. –Espero entiendas- dije con la voz calmada pero totalmente nervioso por dentro, sí, se manejar mis emociones. –Sakura-. Seguía con mis dedos en su mentón y obligándola a mirarme.- Te necesito-. Y las palabras salieron de mi con facilidad propia de un locutor ó conquistador; empezaba a odiar ese 'yo' que ahora tomaba mi ser cuando yo no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que decir, no era bueno actuar por impulsos y muy bien lo sabía. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y luego tomó suavemente mi mano, alejándola de su mentón. Me miro nuevamente y volteo hacia la calle del hospital, corriendo ahora sin saber yo el por qué de lo que estaba haciendo. Mi primera reacción fue salir tras ella, pero pensándolo mejor decidí seguirla 'moderadamente'. No sería normal ver a un personaje, medianamente conocido, corriendo por una de las calles principales de Kyoto. A fin de cuentas, sabia perfectamente hacia donde iba…eso _pensé_.

* * *

Edite el cap, realmente agradesco a los miembro de PLAP que se tomarón la molestia de leer lo que había escrito y me mostrarón las falencias que tenía. No se si aún este mal, así que les agradecería que nuevamente me dijeran si esta mal lo que estoy haciendo. Muchas gracias.

Gracias a las personitas que leyeron y comentaron. Perdón por la demora, mas que todo porque no subi nada nuevo, pero tuve problemas con subir el documento y estaba en la inmunda de tiempo. Aunque entro a estudiar ya pasado mañana. Gracias por todo. Perdón por separar de modo tan 'abrupto' los parrafos (siendo tan pequeños), pero la separación que usualmente utilizaba ya no me sirve, creo que la pag modifico eso.

Besos...AkAnE-xAn


End file.
